Ask Hodgie
by GSRSmackedHiphuggers
Summary: Brass finds out he knows nothing about the CSI's so he makes an advice box and who better to write it then...
1. Chapter 1

Ask Hodgie 

By:GSRSmackedHiphugger

1:Prologue 

It was a normal night at the lab, the shift had just ended. Brass walked into the building expecting a "Hey" or a "How's a going", but no he got nothing, not even a glace. He walked to the office of Gil Grissom, he happened to be in there with Sara. There voices were muffled so he couldn't hear what they were talking about. He walked in. They turned towards him.

"Grissom, I'm...uh...Going for a beer...uh...do you wanna come" he said, nervous about walking in there without a notice.

"Sorry, Jim...uh..I have to drive Sara home" he said, totally making it up. "Her Tahoe needs a oil change"

"That's Right" Sara agreed, completely shocked at Grissom.

"I'll just ask Warrick then,bye" he said walking out the door.

"Hey Warrick," he said, seeing Warrick and Catherine coming out of the break room.

"Hey! Jim," Warrick said, as him and Catherine walked towards him.

"Do you guys want to get a beer?" he said, waiting for the answer.

"Sorry Brass, I have a doctors appointment" Warrick said, as Brass turned to Catherine.

"I have Lindsey's dance rehearsal" Catherine said. " Shit and I'm late, can you drive me Warrick"

"Sure" Warrick answered, grabbing his keys from his pocket and hurried down the hall. "We are sorry Brass"

"I'll just...uh..ask...uh..Nick,"he said.

"You said my name" Nick said, making him jump.

"I'm going for a beer you want to come?" he said, like he new the answer.

"Sorry, I have to work late" Nick said, not very happy about it.

"That's okay, I'll go ask officer Curtis, bye" he said walking to the door.

"Bye, then Jim" Nick said turning into the DNA Lab.

At the bar with Brass and Sofia...

"I'm telling you, I don't know what happens in the Lab these days" Brass explained, as he swigged down a mouth full of beer.

"Why not make an advice box for the Lab?" Sofia suggested.

"That's brilliant" Brass said, Sofia almost choked on the alcohol.

"Really?" she said, coughing while she's at it.

"Yeah" he said looking at her. "I just have to find someone with no human emotion.

"Hodges" they both said.

GSH...I hope you enjoy this little story...I probably won't post part 2 right away but soon promise...bye now.


	2. Sure

Ask Hodgie

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

2.Sure 

"Sure, I'll do it" Hodges said, smiling up at Brass.

"Yes!" Brass said, turning around and walking towards the door."You start today"

So Hodges posted up the letter for the thing and waited for a letter. Then one came...

Dear Hodgie,

I like this co-worker, but she likes me as a friend. How do I tell her I want to be more than

friends.

TotallyDesprate

Hodges thought about what to write then it hit him...

Dear TotallyDesprate,

Tell me who you are and who you are and who she is and I might be able to help you.

Luv, Hodgie 

Later in the office Greg was talking to Mandy about a case when...

"Did you hear about Hodges advice column?" she asked.

"Yeah, his advice stinks" he said.

"How do you know?" she asked, giving him a glance.

"Well, so I've heard" he saved himself.

"Maybe I'll try it" Mandy said to herself.

GSH...Thank you, I'm glad you guys like my ideas...well check out my other stuff...bye now.


	3. fingerprints

Ask Hodgie

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chap3: Fingerprints

Dear Hodgie

My boss has this spider and I absolutely love it. But he won't let me even touch it. What do I do?

Fingerprints

Hodges knew exactly who this was and what to say.

Mandy

If you love that spider so much ask Grissom to watch him.

Luv,Hodgie

_That's pretty good. _Mandy thought just as Grissom walked.

"Hey Mandy, did you run that print?" he asked.

"Yeah, it came back to a Tommy Lerk"

"Thanks" he started to walk out.

"Hey Grissom" he shot around. "I was wondering if your busy sometime I could watch Watson?"

"As a matter a fact you can watch him Thursday"

"Kay, Great"she was pleased. _Thank you Hodges. But what could he be doing Thursday._

GSH........I finaly have more up......sorry for the long wait I've been sick and school started........I hope you guy's like this chapter........R&R......bye.


	4. Buggy

Ask Hodgie

GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Buggy

**GSH...I'm back, I am so sorry. I know I haven't posted in forever, but I'm finishing what I started. So enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters, I just use them in creative ways.**

Dear Hodgie

I am in a relationship with a co-worker but she won't let me take her out recently. Should I take a chance and try again?

Buggy Bossman

Hodges smiled, it was obvious who it was by and who it was about.

Grissom

Just ask Sara out again, if she likes you that much. Which she does! She will say yes.

Luv, Hodgie

_Damn Hodges._ He thought, it was disturbing how much he knew about him.

Sara walked by the DNA lab and Grissom bolted up.

"Sara," he shouted.

"Hmm," she turned. "Yeah Gil."

"Will you come to dinner with me Thursday?" he winced a bit waiting for the answered.

"Umm, yes Gil," she smiled. "Thursday's good."

She walked away.

_Thank you Hodges_.

**GSH...Hope you enjoyed. R&R, I promise to update more often and not leave for another 3 year cliff hanger. 3**


End file.
